You're My Idiot
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: When Aeris reaches her lowest point relative to her relationship with Leo, the worst nearly comes to pass...and she is reminded of why she was drawn to him in the first place. Rated M for violence and mature themes, not sex. LeoxAeris.
1. Chapter 1

You're my Idiot

Aeris sat in the chair in the apartment she shared with Leo, silently fuming. He was at it again. Leo was once more going into a string of his horrendous jokes. How could he not tell how aggravating this was for her? Here she was, trying to work out how they were going to pay the bills for the month - when the income had once more fallen short, and the savings were starting to get low - and he was making awful jokes at the top of his voice. She didn't even need to hear the jokes, she could easily fill in the blanks.  
"Insert video game related joke here"

"Insert follow up console related joke here"

"Insert segue to your mom joke here"

"Insert excessive explanation of your mom joke's sexual implications here"

"Beat dead horse here"

It was getting to be more than she could stand. The last time things had gotten this bad, she had tried to abort him from time. ...that hadn't worked, for some reason. Finally, she couldn't take it any more. Slamming her hands down on the table, she snarled, "SHUT UP!"

Surprisingly enough, Leo fell silent instantly. She stared at him for a time, but he just watched her, waiting. After a time, she got up and grabbed her coat. "I'm going out. Don't touch the paperwork." She slammed the door behind her.

Sighing, she walked down the road, ignoring the snowfall. It was mid January, having just passed through the Christmas and New Year's festivities, and on top of trying to pay the bills she had also been working on their taxes...with little success. Sighing fitfully, she saw where she'd known she'd go. She came here sometimes, when dealing with Leo and exerything else - but mostly Leo - she came here to get a little thicker skin, as it were. Just something to help her deal, to get to the next day without exploring worse alternatives.

The barkeep glanced up as she entered. "Hey, Aeris. Haven't seen you in a while."

Aeris smiled as she came up to the bar. "Yeah. Christmas is usually a good time for me. Fewer troubles."

The barkeep smiled. "Well, that's what we're here for...to help with your troubles. So what can I get ya?"

Aeris reached into her pocket and fished out her wallet. Glancing in, she winced at how little money she had. "Umm...can you give me one of the cheapest...on my tab?" she asked, with little hope.

The barkeep shook his head. "Wish I could, Aeris, but you've run your tab up as far as I'm allowed to let it go. The best I can do is give you water...or someone else's dregs."

Aeris shuddered at the notion of drinking what someone else had left behind. "Yeah...thanks anyway."

"Oh don't be like that," came a motherly voice behind Aeris. "Put her drinks on my tab for tonight, why don't you? That's a dear."

Aeris smiled at the elderly cat woman who had come up behind her. "Thanks, Granny," she said. The woman's fur still had traces of what had once been peach coloring, though the year's had turned much of it silver. Despite age, her brown eyes were still quite astute. She wasn't of any relation to Aeris - or any of the other patrons - but she was a kindly old woman who foten visited the bar, lending an ear to anyone who needed it. She came from old money, often trying the unusual drinks behind the bar, and she often brought cookies to share with the other patrons. This had led to everyone calling her - since she gave no other name - 'Granny.'

Granny smiled as she sat down next to Aeris. "Now tell me, dear, what's troubling you this time?"

Aeris sighed as her drink arrived. Drinking slowly, she explained. "It's Leo...again. Is it too much to ask for him to grow up one of these days?"

Granny smiled. "Tell me about it, dear. I'm here for you."

They sat there for a couple hours, as Aeris once again unloaded her troubles and concerns to a sympathetic ear. She came here as much in the hope of bumping into Granny as for the drinks...although the drinks helped. She never drank too much, not wanting to waste money or become too uninhibited...but tonight the drinks kept coming, and she needed it.

Stepping out of the bar with Granny, Aeris staggered a bit. "Whoopsh! I'm feeling a little tipsy, I think."

Granny smiled, giggling a little. No matter how much she drank, she always seemed in complete control of herself. "Would you like a lift home, deary?"

"i'm fine," Aeris said, ignoring the fact that she'd nearly fallen over. "s'not far."

"Alright then," Granny said, getting into the back of ehr car. "Stay safe."

Aeris waved blearily as the carpulled away, and began to stagger home. As she approached the apartment complex, however, she accidentally stumbled into an alleyway, nearly tripping over some of the rubish that littered it. Leaning against the wall, she tried to regain her balance.

"Well, well," a voice said from behind her. "Look what we have here."

She turned. Had she been sober, she would have been more concerned, seeing three young men nearly three times her size leering at her. "Go away!" she said, trying to shove past them.

One of them pushed her up against the wall. "I don't think we want to. And I think we'd rather you stay."

Leo paced back and forth in the apartment. He didn't get it. Aeris used to love a good laugh, back when they were kids. But recently it seemed that she'd forgotten how to have fun, always being so serious. He tried to help her have fun, telling a few jokes - okay, he admitted his jokes weren't the best, but still - and she snapped at him. Why did it always go wrong?

He sighed to himself. All he wanted to do was help her to be happy. Why didn't anything work out the way it was supposed to? Sighing, he glanced at the paperwork she had been working on, careful not to touch as per her instructions.

He saw long columns of numbers he couldn't makes sense of, numbers having never been his strong suit outside of games. He wished he could do something to make things better for Aeris...but nothing he tried to do ever worked. Sighing, he glanced at the clock.

She'd been gone for nearly three hours. This worried him. The longest these walks had ever taken before was an hour, tops. Pulling on his jacket, he decided to go look for her. Stepping out of the apartment, he heard a ruckus nearby. Then he heard a shriek. His blood went cold, and he charged towards the noise.

The three thugs had Aeris cornered in the alleyway. Despite how slow his mind sometimes worked, Leo had no troubles seeing what they intended. As one of the thugs raised his hand to strike, Leo drew on speed he didn't know he had, and threw himself in between the thug and Aeris.

The blow caught him hard in the chest, sending him rolling back into the alley. One of the thugs laughed. "Well, loks like we got some sorta wannabe hero!" Laughing, he tured back to Aeris, who had blacked out. "Aww, she's unconcious. Oh well. We can still have fun." He started to reach for her.

Leo threw himself between the thugs and Aeris once more. "Don't you dare touch her!" he snarled out, his fangs and claws bared, his eyes hard.

The thugs laughed again, and proceeded to wail on Leo for a while, several of their strikes punctuated by the snapping of bone. After a while, they attempted to turn their attentions back to Aeris, but Leo once more stood in their way, leaning on a length of pipe he'd picked up in the alley.

"Geez, you just won't stay down!" one of the thugs said, cracking his knuckles. "You've got pluck, but you ain't got no chance."

Leo stared him right in the eyes. "You come out here...seeking your fun, not caring who you hurt." He coughed up a bit of blood and spat out a tooth. "I come out here to protect her. I will kill - or die - to do this. What will you do?" With a shout of rage, he swung the pipe.

Aeris sat up groggily in her bed, groaning. Someone had kindly left black coffee and some hangover meds on her nightstand. Downing boh rather rapidly, she went to pull on her dressing gown...and noticed she was still wearing the clothes from last night. ...and they were stained with blood. As ice filled her veins, she ran out into the main room. The sight that greeted her made her gasp aloud.

Leo lay back on a hospital bed, stationed where the couch usually was (the couch was pushed back against the far wall). He was done up in close to a full body cast, the only things left mobile his face and hands. A doctor was monitoring his vitals carefully.

"LEO!" Aeris shouted, running forward. "What happened to him?" she demanded of the doctor.

THe doctor looked at her. "I take it you don't remember much of last night?" Aeris shook her head. The doctor sighed. "Well, fortunately for you and your case, the entire thing was caught on tape by the security cameras in the compound, and someone had the sense to call 911." He gestured. "A copy of the tape is in the DVD player, should you wish to review it. The case is already being processed through the courts as we speak." With that, the doctor turned to go.

Aeris, not sure she understood what was going on, played the footage. She watched, shocked, as the thugs cornered her in the alleyway, their intents obvious on the tape. She saw Leo come to her defense, taking a horrible beating to protect her. Then she saw him begin to dish out a beating in return, despite horrid injuries. She could see, when the police finally got there, that one of the thugs had a fractured jaw, one had a shattered kneecap, one a shattered elbow. All three had severe bruising on their chest, indicating broken ribs, and at least one broken limb. She stared in astonishment as Leo waved off police and EMT assistance as he lifted her over his shoulders and - leaning on the pipe - carried her back to the apartment. When the tape ended, she examined his chart.

It showed that he suffered from multiple breaks in all four limbs, 13 broken ribs, severe bruising and lacerations, and a severe concusion. Apparently, his insistence on seeing her home had exacerbated the injuries to his limbs, causing muscle damage, making it dangerous to move him at this point, which was why he was being treated here. However, it was of the doctor's professional opinion that he would eventually make a full recovery...assuming the concussion did not lead to a coma. Unfortunately, there seemed to be nothing the doctors could do one way or another about that.

Disbelieving, Aeris put the chart down. She turned back towards Leo, walking over to sit beside him. Almost absently, she began to smooth the fur on his face. "Leo...they...they told me what you did. I...I can hardly believe it. I never knew you had it in you." She shook her head. "Scratch that. I did know. This is who you always were, wasn't it?" As tears bead her eyes, she continues. "Re...remember how we first met, back in grade school, under HK47? Snake had just pushed me down in the halls, and you tricked him into the locker, then picked up my books for me. Back then, I thought you were just so cool, making it look like it was nothing." She wiped her eyes. "Back then...I thought you were my hero. It's why I always hung out with you after that. Heh, talk about the power of first impressions." She shakes her head. "I guess, what I'm trying to say is...you were my hero then, and my hero tonight. You've always been my hero..." Tears fall from her eyes. "But...I still need saving, so use a continue or something, okay? Don't...don't leave..." Closing her eyes, she leans in towards his face.

"...hey Aeris."

"Wah!" Aeris pulls back. Leo is smiling up at her, his eyes open, though the left one is a little blurry from the black eye. "Leo! You're awake!"

"Were you checking my temperature?"

"Huh?"

"When I was younger, my Mom would check my temperature by putting her forehead against mine. Is that what you were doing?"

Aeris flushed. "Yes. That's exactly what I was doing."

"Okay." Leo's eyes seemed to come into focus. "Aeris, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He tried to move, but could only move his hands. "Huh. I seem to be imobilized. When'd that happen?"

Aeris sighed, finding herself repressing rueful laughter. "Leo, you're pretty badly injured. The doctor's had to immobilize you so you'd heal right."

"Oh. Huh." He glanced down, flexing his fingers. "So...I'm stuck in this position for...how long?"

"Until the doctors say so."

"Okay." He flexes his fingers again. "So...what am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

Sighing, Aeris placed a GC controller in his hand. "Come on," she said, booting up the Wii. "I'm gonna kick your ass in Brawl."

"Hah! You couldn't beat me if I had two broken limbs!"

"Seeing as you have four, let's find out!"

They played Brawl for a few hours - the matches came out pretty even, Leo always using Link...although he couldn't figure out why Aeris always used Zelda - and then Leo started to doze. Aeris turned off the system and put the controllers away. She smoothed back Leo's hair, smiling. "You're a real idiot, hero," she said with a smile. Leaning in, she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "But you're my idiot, okay?" With that, Aeris went to lay down, not noticing the goofy grin on Leo's face, or the slight hapy drooling.

Outside the window, the woman Aeris knew as Granny smiled. "That's my boy," she said proudly. 


	2. Moving Forward

You're My Idiot 2 Moving Forward

Aeris awoke slowly the following morning, rubbing her eyes. Looking down, she realized she hadn't changed clothes before getting into bed. Seeing the blood that still stained her clothes, she began to shake as it all hit her. Leo's terrible injuries...how close she came to being...

Choked sobs began to escape her as she tried to get control of herself, but she couldn't calm down. It was all too much...

"...Aeris!"

The call came from the other room. It was Leo. Managing to get herself under control momentarily, she ran out to him. "Leo? Did you need something?" He just stared at her for a time. "Well?" she asked, feeling a little frustrated.

"...you were crying..."

Aeris looked away, not meeting his eyes. "You...you heard that."

"Yeah...and I couldn't get to you."

Aeris blinked a few times, and quickly brushed away the beads of moisture she felt forming at the corner of her eyes. "Well, from now on only call if you need something, okay?" she said, though touched at the gesture.

"...I need you to be happy."

She met his eyes, seeing the pained, concerned look in them. "Well...that's gonna be a while." She managed a breif smile. "Can you settle for 'well'?"

He smiled. "That'll do for now."

Aeris looked more closely at him. "You know, Leo, this is the first time in a long time you've managed to hold a rational conversation for so long. ...it's kinda worrying, seeing as you took a bump on the noggin."

Leo grinned. "Well, I could tell a joke, but you don't like mine."

"Well, how about a few anyway, just so I can be sure there's no damage?"

"How would you tell?" Aeris cracked up laughing, clutching her side as she leaned against the wall. "But I didn't tell one yet!" Leo said, confused. Aeris only laughed harder. "What's so funny?" Leo asked. "I want in on the joke!"

After a time, Aeris finally managed to calm down. "Thanks, Leo," she said, wiping her eyes again. "I needed that." Glancing down at herself, she sighed. "I need a shower, and then I need to get to work..." She sighed. She really didn't want to leave Leo unattended, but without her paycheck, they'd be out on the streets at the end of the month, and Leo's best projected recovery needed at least six. Shoving those thoughts from her mind, she looked up at Leo...and smirked. "And just this once, I won't mind if you peek," she said, her grin very evil.

At first Leo tried to get up and move, only to rediscover he was immobilized. Then he smirked back. "Glad to see you're back to yourself, too."

With a laugh, Aeris went to shower. Once she was cleaned off, she changed into a warm outfit to get to work in. She'd change into her work uniform there. She'd done that ever since she got the job, as she didn't want Leo knowing where she worked. It wouldn't have been good for her job security to have him annoying her at work.

As she came back out, seeing Leo looking sadly at his hands, she asked, "Want me to set up a game for you or something?"

"No," he said sadly. "They aren't all that fun with no one to play with."

Biting her lip, she made a decision. Spreading a blanket over his lap, she set her laptop there, open. "Here. You can at least surf the net or something. Just don't touch my bookmarks or fanfics, or go anywhere I wouldn't go."

"Does that mean I have to visit the Yaoi sites?" he asked plaintively. Aeris laughed.

"See you when I get back, Leo!" She turned and headed out the door.

Outside, she was surprised at who she bumped into almost at her doorstep. "Well hello deary. I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

Aeris smiled. "I'm alright. Leo took the worst of it I'm afraid." She grew pensive, thinking once again about how Leo came to be so badly injured...protecting her. She shook her head to get past these thoughts. "I really don't want to leave him unattended, but I need to work my shift if I'm to keep tending to him..."

"If you like, my schedules free. I'd be happy to watch him for you," Granny said with a smile.

"Would you?" Aeris said with joy and relief. "I don't mean to impose, but it would mean so much..."

"Oh, no imposition at all deary." Granny smiled. "I'm getting on in years, and since I don't yet have any grandchildren to play with, I've got nothing better to do then help my friends. And I do so hope things work out well with you and Leo." She made a shooing motion at Aeris. "Now, off to work with you. I've got this all under control." Smiling, she headed inside.

Aeris headed off to work, also smiling. She was sure Leo and Granny would get along quite well. Leo thrived on being mothered, and Granny was infinitely patient. She shouldn't have any trouble with him at all.

At work, Aeris changed into her uniform. She actually worked as a waitress at a high scale (read overpriced) restaraunt, so she got good pay and some pretty good tips. Generally, she kept her blouse buttoned all the way up even though it wasn't required, despite assurances from the other waitresses that she'd get better tips if she were a bit more relaxed. Some days, when money was tighter than others, she'd relent and leave one button undone. As such, there was a bit of a stir amongst the girls who shared her shift when today she left two undone.

"Aeris?" one of the girls, Matilda, asked. "Is everything okay?"

Aeris nodded. "Money's just gonna be...a bit tight in the near future, and every extra cent will help."

Matilda and the others nodded knowingly. "It's about what happened to Leo, right?"

Aeris froze. "How'd you know about that?"

One of the other girls smirked. "Aeris, ever since the federal case finished, it's been all over the news, the whole story. How those thugs were coming after you, and how Leo came to your defense, selflessly throwing himself into mortal peril to save you. The story's gone national as a special interest!"

Aeris gulped, not sure she liked the sound of that. "N-national?"

"Yeah," said one of the other girls. "Leo's part in that has practically turned him into a national hero! Say, if you're really not at all interested in him, can I have him once he's better?"

Aeris looked at the girl who said this. She wasn't aware of the intensity of her glare, but the girl in question backed off faster than Leo could mess up real world counting.

Once on her shift, she was rather surprised to find that the girls hadn't been exagerrating. The customers - once she introduced herself - all seemed to know her story, and she was almost ashamed at the size of some of the tips she got that night, and embarrassed at how many well wishes and voices of concern regarding Leo's recovery she received. It was rather unnerving.

When her shift finally ended, it was with some relief that she changed back into her normal clothes and turned to head for home. She'd brought in more in tips tonight then she normally did in a week in this season, since after the holiday spending diners tended to be miserly with tips. It was a little unnerving. She wasn't sure how she'd handle this.

Opening her door, she saw Granny sitting in a chair beside a sleeping Leo, and knew: she'd handle it. After what Leo had gone through for her, she'd do whatever it took to see him well again.

Granny raised a finger to her lips. "He's sleeping just now. Let's not wake him."

Aeris nodded. "So how'd things go with you two?"

"Quite well. We talked for a bit, but he spent most of his time on the computer." Granny stood up. I'll leave him to you now. I should be getting home."

Aeris smiled. "Thanks, Granny."

Granny smiled. "Any time, deary." She turned and left.

Putting her coat away, Aeris went over to check on Leo. He seemed okay, and the laptop was still on. Gently, she slipped it off his lap and took it into the other room. Opening it up, she prepared to shut it down...but noticed the only window open was a Word document. "I told him not to touch my fanfics," she mumbled, clicking it to see what he'd been fooling with.

...  
...

When she finally closed the laptop after reading the poem, she had tears in her eyes and felt really choked up. Getting to her feet, she picked up a pillow and carried it out to where Leo was. Shifting the chair closer to where he lay, she sat down and set the pillow gently on his lap. Laying her head down on the pillow, she took his hand in hers.

"Aeris?" Leo asked, woken out of his doze.

"Can we just stay like this for a while?" she asked, not wanting to lose the feelings she'd felt while reading the poem.

Leo smiled. "Okay," he said simply.

"It's not hurting you, is it?" she asked, worried whether she should change positions.

"No," he quickly reassured her. "Not at all."

She blinked a bit. "Would you tell me if it did?"

"...not with words."

Smiling, she gripped his hand a little tighter. He returned her smile with one of his own. After a time, they both slowly slipped into peaceful, contented slumber.

**A/N: The poem that Aeris read - written by Leo - will be the next chapter. Let me know if you think her reaction is appropriate once you've read it.**


	3. Leo's Poem

My Angel - My Only

Always by your side Trying so hard to bring you joy Your smile is all I want or need But all my efforts are in vain.  
You shout at me And my pain at yours is more than I can bear I watch you go.  
My Angel My Only

I wait as time passes Thinking what I'm doing wrong How I wish I knew.  
But my mind is not so strong I cannot see what I must do To bring you the joy you deserve.  
Perhpas without me, you'd do better, be happier Maybe I'm just in the way My Angel My Only

I see the time I start to worry You've never been gone so long, so late.  
I go to find you, to help you Even if it is futile And then I see.  
Three beasts from hell descend on you Seeking to tear the feathers from your wings To spill your blood To drag you to hell.  
I cannot allow it!  
I throw myself in the way Let them take me instead of you My Angel My Only

I feel their blows breaking my body The pain beyond what I could conceive But again they turn to you.  
Once more I place myself in their path Once more I spare you the pain By making it my own.  
And yet a third time they turn to you They will not leave you alone.  
With weapon in hand I stand once more I will send them back to hell before they can take you.  
My Angel My Only

The foes dispatched I turn to you Where you fell.  
You are unhurt as far as I can tell But I cannot leave you here I must get you home.  
Lifting you carefully My weapon now a cane I carry you gently home Put you to bed And lay down where I can Where I won't disturb your slumber.  
As the pain of my wounds consumes me And darkness comes to drag me into its depths I fear for my end But my last thoughts are of you.  
My Angel My Only

The pain recedes And I open my eyes The pink light of dawn fills my vision.  
Is this heaven?  
My vision clears It is not dawn I see, but you Leaning over me, your eyes full of worry.  
I voice my concern, my caring for you And I see you smile.  
Your smile takes away my pain And all I want is to be with you.  
If I had a gil, would you sell me a flower?  
How much would it take, just for an hour to sit by your side holding your hand To know I am yours, and that you are mine All that I hope for is to be with you.  
My Angel My Only Love. 


End file.
